Friendzone
by Neriyura
Summary: Naruto gemas. Sasuke nggak pernah peka sama pernyataan cintanya, tiap kali Naruto ngungkapin cinta, Sasuke selalu menganggap Naruto sahabat baiknya. Jadi... difriendzone, nih? Warn: NaruSasu Slight ShikaKiba. Bahasanya nggak terlalu baku eaaa


**Friendzone**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Warning : BL, Bahasa campur aduk nggak baku, Typo(s), OOC (untuk kebutuhan cerita) tapi serius. Ini OOC Bangettt.**

 **Happy reading….**

 **.**

.

"Menunggu kamu membalas cintaku itu bagaikan pesan semur jengkol di KFC… mustahil"

Naruto, 17 tahun, jomblo frustasi.

.

.

.

Naruto punya gebetan. Anak tetangga yang baru beberapa minggu pindah ke sebrang rumahnya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya.

Kulitnya putih, mulus, kalau ada nyamuk nemplok, pasti langsung terpeleset. Rambut yang sewarna dengan iris hitamnya lebat, meskipun agak mencuat ke belakang, persis pantat ayam. Tinggi badan hampir sepantar Naruto, tapi lebih ramping, enak buat dipeluk. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya, sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki sepertinya.

Eh? Laki-laki?

Ya, gebetan Naruto itu sejenis dengannya. Laki-laki, berbatang, dikotil atau berbiji dua, bijinya di bawah ya _gaes_ , bukan di dada.

Tapi apalah artinya _gender_ di zaman edan ini. Kalau sudah cinta, mau gimana lagi kan?

Pertama kali bertemu si dia, Naruto sudah jatuh cinta. Mungkin kena karma karena dulu dia sering mengolok-olok orang tuanya yang selalu cerita kalau mereka sudah saling naksir pada saat jumpa pertama. Dia bilang "Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Haha. Nggak mungkin banget. Emang sinetron?"

Dan dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Tapi ya… mau gimana lagi. Sasuke cantik, sih.

Pertemuan pertama mereka… _awkward._

Naruto yang sedang terpesona memandang Sasuke yang seolah-olah dikelilingi bunga-bunga indah bermekaran dengan diiringi backsound _'Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga dihadapanku… eaaaa_ '—tiba-tiba ditepuk mamanya. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, bagian kepala lagi, asal tahu saja, tenaganya mama Kushina itu tenaga kuli.

"Naruto, kenapa diam terus. Ayo kenalan sama tante Mikoto dan Sasuke" Ucapnya lembut, masa bodo sama anaknya yang masih ngaduh ngusap-usap kepala.

"H-hai" Sapa Naruto malu-malu najis.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke irit. Naruto salting.

"Emm… nama kamu siapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tadi kan mama Kushina sudah bilang namanya Sasuke. Tapi ya… namanya orang lagi gugup.

"Aku Sasuke. Salam kenal, Naruto" Sasuke menyodorkan tangan mulusnya. Naruto teguk ludah. Takut khilaf.

"Oh—hai Sasuke. Hehe—" Naruto makin salting, tangan Sasuke lebih lembut dari dugaan, lebih lembut dari tangan mama Kushina, padahal Sasuke laki-laki, apa dia nggak pernah kerja berat ya? Mama Kushina aja sering ngangkat gallon, benerin tabung gas, sama dorong mobil kesayangan papa yang harusnya udah masuk museum.

Pikiran Naruto jadi meluber kemana-mana.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak nggak nyaman. Naruto baru sadar, dia megang tangan Sasuke kelamaan.

"Ehem"

Setelah tante Mikoto ngasih kode, tangan Sasuke terlepas, tangan Naruto masih ngambang. Beberapa detik, tangan yang tadi ngambang langsung nemplok ke kepala. Naruto cengengesan. Canggung _cuy._

Jadi kelihatan kan kalau Naruto betah lama-lama megang tangan mulus Sasuke.

Kemudian hening. Mama Kushina lagi pura-pura nggak lihat, tante Mikoto lagi meluk pinggang Sasuke protektif, takut anaknya ternodai. Sasuke lagi pasang poker face.

Makin canggung.

"Ehem—" Naruto akhirnya berinisiatif mau mencairkan suasana "—Sasuke, kamu tahu nggak kenapa air laut asin? Karena kalau yang manis itu senyum kamu. Hehehe "

Krik krik krik.

Naruto ingin kubur diri aja mamaaaaaaa.

.

.

.

Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka canggung, tapi pertemanan mereka tetap berjalan mulus kok. Mereka semakin dekat, dan meskipun kadang kelakuan Sasuke nggak jarang bikin darah tinggi, Naruto malah semakin cinta.

Kalau kata Kiba "Bucin, lu"

Kiba itu teman nongkrong Naruto, yang kebetulan sekelas dan kebetulan juga bangkunya sebelahan. Kiba juga orang yang sering jadi tumbal curcolan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto nggak mau kalah "Nggak ngaca deh kamu"

Kiba mingkem. Naruto juga sering jadi tumbal curcolan Kiba soalnya, jadi dia tahu Kiba itu cinta mati sama Shikamaru, teman sekelas mereka yang suka dapat peringkat satu padahal kerjanya cuman tidur di kelas. Tampangnya aja kayak hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Bucinan siapa sama orang yang rela hujan-hujanan nganterin payung buat _bebeb_ tercinta cuman buat disangka lagi ngojek payung?"

Naruto yang mingkem. Kiba _mah_ gitu, suka membuka luka lama.

"Nah elu, bawa-bawain makanan mulu tiap hari. Tukang _catering_?"

"Elu rela anter jemput dia kemana-mana. Tukang ojek?"

"Te-terus gimana sama orang yang nggak rela tidur semalaman buat ngompresin _bebeb_ yang lagi panas? Situ suster? Suster aja nggak sampai dua puluh empat jam begitu"

"Itu mah _so sweet_ , goblok"

"Bucin juga _, njing_ "

Lalu mereka ledek-ledekan. Mereka _mah_ memang begitu. Simbiosis mutualisme, jadi bisa saling membantu juga merangkap bisa saling buka aib. Sahabat memang.

Tapi satu kalimat terakhir Kiba, Naruto nggak bisa balas apa-apa

"Seenggaknya, gue sama Shikamaru udah jadian"

Ngejleb… ke _kokoro_ yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

Naruto bukannya nggak mau jadian sama Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke itu makhluk yang paling nggak peka sedunia. Sudah dikode beberapa kalipun, doi nggak pernah peka.

Jangankan kode-kode implisit, kode yang eksplisit saja Sasuke nggak paham. Naruto dulu pernah nembak Sasuke secara nggak langsung, lewat _whazzap_

 ** _Naruto: Malem cantik, lagi apa?_**

 _Sasuke:Lagi bales chat kamu_

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Oh, hehe_**

 _Sasuke:Hn_

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Sasuke…_**

 _Sasuke: Hn._

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Kita kan udah temanan lumayan lama_**

 _Sasuke: Terus?_

 ** _Tapi sebenarnya aku nggak pernah nganggep kamu temen_**

 _Sasuke: Terus kita musuhan?_

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _NGGAK GITU!_**

 **** ** _Naruto:_** ** _Ah maaf_ capslock _nya kepencet_**

 _Sasuke: Jadi?_

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Aku mau hubungan kita lebih dari teman_**

 _Sasuke: Oh. Jadi sahabat?_

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Lebih dari sahabat_**

 _Sasuke: Ultra Mega Sahabat?_

 ** _Naruto:_** **… _._**

 ** _Naruto:_** ** _Aku tidur dulu ya_**

Begitulah. Naruto capek. Entah Sasuke itu kelewat polos atau memang bego. Tapi kalau dibilang bego, meskipun murid baru dia udah jadi bahan pujian guru-guru. Tapi masa dia nggak ngerti maksud dari "Lebih dari teman".

Nggak tahu ah. Naruto bingung.

"Hahahaha" Kiba ngakak liat Naruto mingkem, suram "Nggak bisa jawab kan lu?"

Naruto melirik sinis "Iya deh, yang udah jadian"

"Sebenarnya lu udah pernah nembak dia belum, sih?"

Pertanyaan Kiba membuat Naruto mendongak. Makin suram. Naruto memang nggak pernah cerita kalau pas dia nembak, malah kena _friendzone_ , takut jadi bahan olok-olok dia.

"Pernah, sih"

"Terus lu ditolak?"

"Mmm… nggak ditolak juga sih sebenarnya. Cuman—" Naruto mengeluarkan smartphonenya, buka _whazzap_ , _scroll scroll_ , lalu diliatin ke Kiba "—Begini"

Diluar dugaan, bukannya ketawa ngakak Kiba malah nepuk bahu Naruto simpati "Sabar, _bro_ " Ujarnya. Naruto terharu.

" _Thanks, bro_ "

Lalu mereka sender-senderan. Naruto yang nyender di bahu Kiba sebenarnya, dan Kiba nepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto kayak emak-anak, walaupun adegan _so sweet_ itu harus terhenti karena mendapat geraman nggak suka dari Shikamaru yang ternyata disepanjang cerita lagi _molor_ di sebelah Kiba.

"Kalau dia nggak peka kode, kenapa nggak ngomong langsung aja. Ribet amat"

Itu saran Shikamaru. Naruto diam, memutar otaknya buat berpikir. Betul juga, kalau Sasuke nggak paham kode, jadi nggak usah pakai kode-kodean segala. _Sasuga_ si rangking satu seangkatan.

.

.

.

Btw, Shikamaru tahu _problem_ Naruto dari mana ya? Bodo amat, lah.

.

.

.

Berbekal wejangan singkat dari Shikamaru, Naruto bertekad hari ini dia harus nembak Sasuke langsung ke sasaran. Nggak pakai kode-kodean.

Bilangnya begitu, tapi ternyata dia niat nembaknya masih di _chat_ juga, karena pas tadi Naruto nyoba bilang langsung, dia jadi gugup setengah mati. Padahal kalau bukan ngobrol serius, mereka santai-santai saja.

Dia jadi ingat percakapannya tadi sepulang sekolah.

"Sasuke aku mau ngomong sesuatu"

Sasuke yang lagi diboncengan motor Naruto memajukan kepalanya, supaya bisa dengar Naruto. "Ngomong apa?"

Hembusan napas hangat Sasuke terasa di leher Naruto, kontras dengan sapuan angin sekitar yang dingin. Naruto jadi merinding.

"A—anu—"

Sasuka masih nunggu, dan makin nyenderin kepalanya. Naruto makin gugup.

"Sesuatu! Haha"

Saking gugupnya, Naruto jadi nggak jelas.

"Naruto—"

"Ya?"

"—Kamu ngelawak?"

Naruto ingin tenggelam di rawa-rawa aja, bang.

.

Makanya, nembaknya mau lewat _chat_ saja. Naruto tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Lalu mulai mencari kontak Sasuke yang ia namai "Bidadari cantikku". Najis, kan?

 ** _Naruto: Sasuke, malam_**

 _Sasuke: Malam, Naruto. Kenapa?_

Naruto diam. Dia kira, kalau dichat bakal lebih lancar. Ternyata sama aja. Sama-sama gugup.

 ** _Naruto: Lagi apa?_**

 _Sasuke: Lagi balas chat_

Hmmm… Sudah Naruto duga.

 ** _Naruto: Sasuke, aku mau bilang sesuatu_**

 _Sasuke: Kan tadi udah._

 ** _Naruto: :)_**

Tapi nggak. Naruto nggak boleh nyerah.

 ** _Naruto: Kali ini serius._**

 _Sasuke: Oh. Oke._

 ** _Naruto: Aku suka sama kamu_**

Setelah perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya jempol Naruto berani juga mencet tombol _send_.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Akhirnya centang biru.

Naruto deg-degan setengan mati.

Ketika kata ' _online_ ' ganti jadi 'mengetik', Naruto makin sawan

Hingga akhirnya—

 _Sasuke: Aku juga suka sama kamu_

—Naruto mau joged selebrasi dulu.

 _Sasuke: Kalau aku nggak suka, aku nggak mungkin mau sahabatan sama kamu_

Naruto nggak jadi joged.

OH.

Haha.

Seharusnya, Naruto sudah paham sampai ke sana sebelum memberi harapan sama diri sendiri.

 ** _Naruto: Sudah kuduga…._**

 _Sasuke: Kenapa?_

 ** _Naruto: Gpp._**

 _Sasuke: Oke._

Naruto pundung di pojokkan. _Literally, chat_ 'gpp' Naruto itu artinya "Gak peka-peka". Ya, dia pundung setengah mati karena Sasuke nggak peka-peka melulu. Padahal udah sejelas itu, tapi tetap saja—

"Aaaarrggghh" Naruto pukul bantal. Kalau pukul kaca, sakit. Lalu ia kembali menatap nanar layar smartphonenya.

Lalu ia tersadar sesuatu. _Chat_ terakhirnya kok… kayak kode cewek rempong banget. Mendadak, Naruto najis sama dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Besoknya, adegan sender-senderan ala emak-anak kembali dilakoni Kiba sama Naruto. Kali ini Shikamaru ngemaklum, habis dia juga merasa bersalah udah ngasih saran begitu.

"Gue gemas banget dah sama si Cantik. Mungkin saraf pekanya udah putus kali ya"

Kiba masih setia nepuk-nepuk kepala si pirang "Sabar _bro_ sabar"

"Udah kurang sabar gimana gue? Gue selalu ada buat dia, udah kayak bucin gue, tetap aja nggak diakui"

"Akhirnya lu ngaku bucin"

"Bodo amat, lah"

Shikamaru yang udah mulai panas lihat pacarnya masih mesra sama Naruto, akhirnya buka suara.

"Mungkin sebenarnya dia bukannya nggak peka—"

Tangan Kiba turun dari kepala Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri mendongak menatap Shikamaru.

"—Tapi dia emang dari awal nggak tertarik sama lo"

 _Jleb Right in the fucking kokoro._

.

.

.

Naruto bête, jadi ia nendangin kerikil-kerikil yang nggak berdosa di jalanan. Motornya sengaja ditinggal di sekolah, karena menurut mama Kushina, kalau lagi banyak pikiran jangan bawa kendaraan, bahaya, takut ayan. Entah teori dari mana itu.

Naruto pusing, kalimat Shikamaru masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bukan mau denial, justru teori si rambut nanas itu adalah teori paling masuk akal yang pernah Naruto terima selama perjalanan cintanya mengejar cinta Sasuke.

"Naruto"

Tuh kan, jangan-jangan perkataan mama Kushina itu benar, kalau banyak pikiran itu nantinya jadi halu—bukan ayan?, jadinya ia sekarang merasa mendengar suara berat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hoi, Naruto"

Kami-sama, sudah cukup. Hayati nggak sanggup lagi.

"Dobe!"

Kali ini iman Naruto nggak kuat, akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang, dan parahnya halusinasinya semakin parah. Ia melihat bidadarinya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Kamu kenapa ninggalin aku?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah berada tepat di depan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menelan ludah. Ia terpana melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah dengan napas terengah-engah, apalagi dengan keringat mengalir di leher jenjang nan mulus Sasuke.

"Hoi, Dobe!"

Naruto mengerjap. Tadinya ia ingin mengedip, tapi nggak jadi. Habis lihat yang seksi-seksi, kalau ngedip jadi dosa. Lagian, Sasuke nggak pakai baju seksi kok sebenarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Takutnya bidadari yang ada di depannya itu cuman halusinasinya aja.

"Hn?—Aww! Apa sih Dobe?" Naruto nyubit Sasuke. "—Sakit, tahu!" Oh, berarti Sasuke nyata.

 _Btw,_ normalnya sih, nyubit diri sendiri ya? Terserah Naruto aja lah.

"Hehe, maaf ya" Naruto jadi murung lagi. Ia ingat perkataan Shikamaru lagi.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke "Kok aku ditinggal?"

Naruto senyum hambar "Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku lagi pengen jalan kaki aja. Ganti suasana, begitu"

"Tapi rumah kita kan jauh"

Entah Naruto lagi sensitif atau gimana, mendengar kata 'rumah kita' seolah mereka tinggal serumah bikin Naruto jadi baper.

Duh.

"Rumah kita masing-masing" Tambah Naruto, mengusir kebaperan.

"Iya, maksudnya itu"

Kemudian hening. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan antara milik Sasuke dan milik Naruto sendiri.

"Serius Naruto, kamu kenapa sih?" Sasuke yang nggak tahan dengan suasana canggung diantara mereka buka suara. Biasanya Naruto kan bawel, jadi melihat Naruto jadi pendiam begini ya bikin Sasuke nggak nyaman.

"Nggak apa-apa kok beneran" Jawab Naruto keukeuh. Dia nggak mungkin bilang kalau sumber kegalauannya adalah orang di sampingnya sekarang. "Aku cuman kecapean. Habis adu panco sama pacarnya Kiba"

"Bohong!" Tuduh Sasuke "Kalau kamu nggak apa-apa nggak mungkin kamu merintil-merintil ujung baju kamu sendiri sambil manyun kayak orang cacingan"

Naruto kaget, nggak sadar dia bersikap cupu begitu.

"Hehe"

Sasuke berhenti, pun Naruto yang nggak dengar lagi ada langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita sama aku—" Naruto berbalik, dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali terpana oleh Sasuke. Pujaan hatinya sedang tersenyum lembut—yang biasanya jarang ia tampilkan—rambut yang sewarna iris hitamnya bergoyang diterpa angin dan menambah keanggunan sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Sebelum akhirnya, kalimat terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto tertohok lagi.

"—Kita kan sahabat"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Naruto nggak berhak kesal, toh Sasuke dari awal memang hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tapi mendengar itu langsung dari orangnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, emosi Naruto memuncak.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertegun di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mendengar Sasuke berlari di belakangnya dan akhirnya dia juga menambah laju langkah kakinya sendiri. Jadilah adegan kejar-kejaran nggak romantis mereka.

"Naruto kamu kenapa sih?"

Naruto nggak jawab.

"Aku punya salah sama kamu?"

Naruto masih diam.

"Aku sih sebenarnya nggak ngerasa punya salah sama kamu"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata ikut berhenti.

"Dasar serakah! Mentang-mentang bego itu gratis, kamu borong semua"

Lalu Naruto kembali lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempat.

Setelah berlari beberapa meter, Naruto memelankan langkahnya. Semakin pelan, lalu berhenti. Lalu ia berjongkok dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut pirangnya.

Tadi di sepanjang jalan ia baru sadar, apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Sasuke itu terlalu… _girly_. Ya, kelakuannya sama persis kayak cewek yang lagi ngambek ke pacarnya, padahal ia selalu mengaku seme sejati. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali merasa najis sama diri sendiri.

Lagipula sekali lagi, sebenarnya Naruto nggak berhak marah sama Sasuke. Kalau dipikir-pikir, nggak pernah sekalipun Sasuke memberi harapan berlebih padanya, dianya aja yang kelewat baper.

Duh, Naruto jadi merasa berdosa udah membentak bidadarinya. Pakai kata bego, pula. Jadi… yang 'ngeborong bego itu siapa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke dan Naruto saling diam. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah pun udah nggak pernah sama-sama lagi sejak hari itu. Sasuke jadi suka berangkat duluan bareng abangnya, kak Itachi yang kuliah dekat sekolah mereka.

Naruto ingin minta maaf sebenarnya, tapi mengingat kelakuannya yang udah keterlaluan, ia jadi malu bahkan cuman buat nyapa Sasuke.

Untung saja Kiba dan Shikamaru lebih kooperatif, yang biasanya mereka mesra-mesraan di depan Naruto, mereka jadi agak jaga jarak kalau lagi dekat si pirang. Mereka—khususnya Kiba—nggak mau bikin sahabat sejawat sehidup sematinya itu tambah sedih karena kasih tak sampainya.

"Kenapa lu nggak minta maaf aja sih ke Sasuke?"

Namun ternyata, Shikamaru nggak setabah Kiba. Meskipun mukanya datar, dia haus perhatian. Dia nggak mau frekuensi _lovey-dovey_ sama Kibanya jadi korban cuman karena Naruto yang galau.

"Nggak segampang itu, _njing_ "

"Ya udah nggak usah ngegas"

" _Sorry_ "

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang "Mau sampai kapan sih lu kayak gini? Katanya seme sejati, masa nggak berani minta maaf duluan? Cupu"

Naruto mau balas cibiran Shikamaru, tapi yang Shikamaru bilang itu benar. Jadi dia telan aja omelan cowok rambut nanas itu.

"Lagian _bro_ , ini udah tiga hari loh. Nggak baik marahan lebih dari tiga hari" Tambah Kiba.

Naruto makin galau. .

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto jalan ke parkiran, ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang mainin _smartphone_ nya. Ia tertegun, ingat apa yang Kiba dan Shikamaru bilang. Ya, dia yang mengaku seme sejati harus minta maaf duluan, tapi di sisi lain, ia memikirkan skenario terburuk bilamana Sasuke nggak mau maafin dia.

Terlalu lama berpikir, ia nggak sadar terus menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendongak, lalu kedua netranya bersibobrok dengan netra biru Naruto.

Naruto jadi salting. Sasuke juga. Akhirnya mereka saling buang muka.

Tapi nggak, Naruto nggak boleh cupu begitu. Jadi cupu itu nggak ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

Akhirnya pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih nunduk liatin tali sepatunya. Dengan langkah tegap, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"H-Hai… Sasuke"

Sasuke masih betah liatin tali sepatu "Hn" Jawabnya irit.

Kemudian hening.

Mereka jadi sibuk sama aktifitas masing-masing. Naruto yang muter-muterin jarum panjang jam tangannya dan Sasuke yang sibuk ngelukis—entah apa—pakai ujung sepatunya.

"Katanya… saling diam lebih dari tiga hari itu nggak baik, loh"

Naruto mendongak, akhirnya Sasuke yang buka suara duluan.

"Eh? I-iya" Jawab Naruto, merasa semakin cupu. Menelan ludah, ia membuka suara "Aku… minta maaf ya"

Sasuke ngangguk. "Hn"

Lalu hening lagi.

"Naruto—"

"Sasuke, bisa kita ngobrol sebentar?"

"—Hn"

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersebrangan di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin sekolah mereka. Naruto gigit bibir, aura canggung masih kental diantara mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu obrolin?"

"Sekali lagi, aku mau minta maaf karena aku udah bicara kasar sama kamu" Naruto menatap Sasuke yakin. Dia nggak mau jadi cupu lagi. "Kamu mau maafin aku?"

Sasuke ngangguk sekilas "Iya" Jawabnya. "Lagipula aku juga mungkin salah karena aku maksa kamu buat cerita meskipun kamu nggak mau"

Naruto menggeleng cepat "Nggak. Itu bukan salah kamu kok" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan jujur sekarang atau tidak. "Itu sepenuhnya salah aku, karena sebenarnya aku nggak berhak marah kalau kamu emang nolak aku"

"Eh? Tunggu! Nolak kamu gimana?"

Naruto ikut bingung "Kamu nolak pernyataan suka aku, kan?"

"Kapan?"

"Sering _teme_ , aku udah sering kodein kamu tapi kamu malah _friendzone_ nin aku"

"Sebentar, otakku masih belum sampai ke sana. Ini maksudnya gimana?"

Naruto kembali menghela napas "Intinya, aku nyatain cinta ke kamu, tapi kamu cuman nganggap aku sahabat"

Sasuke berkedip-kedip lucu, lalu mulutnya membola "Ma-maksud kamu… kamu suka sama aku dengan cara… romantis?"

"Iya, lah"

"Suka kayak cowok ke cewek?"

Naruto ngangguk.

"Tapi kita kan sama-sama cowok!"

Kini Naruto yang melongo. Kalau diingat-ingat, selama ini Naruto memang nggak pernah mikirin cara pandang Sasuke. Dia juga nggak pernah berpikir kenapa Sasuke selama ini nggak pernah peka, ternyata dia lupa, kalau Sasuke itu sama-sama cowok juga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih. Sahabat cowok mana yang bakal peka kalau dia ditembak teman cowoknya lagi. Oke, masalah Shikamaru sama Kiba dikesampingkan dulu.

Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke ternyata masih terlalu polos untuk menerima afeksi dari dirinya, dari seseorang yang jenis kelaminnya sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto berhenti terkekeh, lalu ia melembutkan pandangannya pada Sasuke "Maaf ya Sasuke. Aku sayang kamu"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Ia gigit bibir "A-aku minta maaf Dobe! Aku… masih belum begitu paham hal yang begitu"

"Nggak aku yang minta maaf"

"Naruto—"

"Hm?"

"Apa… kita nggak bisa kayak dulu lagi?"

Naruto dengan susah payah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya "Maaf Sasuke. Aku udah nggak bisa liat kamu dengan cara yang sama kayak kamu liat aku sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, sikapku nggak akan berubah kok sama kamu. Tapi tolong, jangan larang aku buat cinta sama kamu ya"

Sasuke menunduk "I-Iya"

Naruto kembali tersenyum "Udah ah, ayo pulang"

Sasuke mengangguk "Hn"

Meskipun ditolak, setidaknya sekarang Naruto bisa lega karena udah meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya, Naruto nggak begitu yakin kalau hubungan mereka akan sama seperti sebelum kejadian ini.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Saya tahuuu ini OOC to the max, saya minta maaf ya *Sungkem* Saya nggak nonton anime Naruto soalnya. Saya cuman tahu NaruSasu dari fanfiction .ha. Gemas akuuuu…..

Ini gak jelas juga btw.


End file.
